Episode 9490 (25th June 2018)
Plot Kirk and Beth eat separately at the cafe. Kayla keeps a diary of her progress with Craig and Bethany. Eva takes Susie to the doctors when she won't stop crying. Mike asks Liz to go on holiday to France with him. She asks for time to think it over. Johnny asks Liz to find out what's wrong when they see Eva going into the medical centre with Susie. He's left to fear the worst when Liz refuses. Kayla's mother Marsha confronts her daughter at Speed Daal about her decision to delay her entry to university. Ryan is intrigued when Kayla makes out that her mother is a regular customer. Toyah agrees to buy Peter's share of the Rovers and arranges a meeting with him and her financial adviser. Tracy feels crowded at No.1 and tells Steve in no uncertain terms that she and Amy are moving in with him. Marsha realises her daughter is up to no good when she introduces her to Craig. Having accepted her husband's guilt, she doesn't approve of Kayla's scheming. Sinead feels bad for Flora, knowing that there won't be many mourners at Vinny's funeral. Kirk and Beth accept her invitations, not realising that the other will be there. Adam tells Peter he loves Eva and won't give up on her. Kayla fears her cover is blown when Craig tells her he heard her conversation with her mum but he only knows that her dad is in prison. She lies that he's banged up for fraud. Craig is understanding, explaining that his dad is behind bars as well. Adam goes over Vinny's estate with Flora and tells her that due to some shrewd investments on her son's part she's been left over £250,000. Peter finds out that Simon didn't turn up for his mocks. Steve orders Abi to clean up No.11 or he'll call Eileen but later finds her crashed out on the sofa and the house still a mess. Abi stops him making the call by showing him the photo of him with her mates and threatening to release it to Tracy. Flora makes out to Daniel and Sinead that Harvey didn't leave her much money. Mike tries to find out whether Liz has feelings for Johnny. Liz admits that she does and lets him walk out of her life. Ryan roots through Kayla's open locker at work and finds her diary. Bethany is shocked to see that all the comments are about her and Craig. They're caught in the act by Craig and Kayla, who doesn't buy Ryan's explanation that her bag had fallen on the floor and he was picking it up. Craig thinks Bethany is grasping whens he tells him about the diary. Eva is relieved to learn that Susie only had reflux. Peter introduces himself to Toyah's financial adviser who turns out to be a counsellor; Toyah lied to lure him to a meeting to sort out their problems. He reminds her that it's over between them. Sophie sacks Ryan for invading Kayla's privacy. Adam mentions Flora's windfall to Daniel and Sinead. Flora accepts that it's time to move out. Kayla agrees to be Craig's girlfriend. Seb orders Abi to move out before she gets him evicted. He backs down when Abi expresses her fear that the twins won't want to come home if it takes too long to get them back. Ryan is sure that Kayla doesn't fancy Craig and is up to something. Kayla rings Neil and tells him that everything is going to be fine. Cast Regular cast *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni Guest cast *Kayla Clifton - Mollie Winnard *Mike Thornberry - Louis Emerick *Flora McArdle - Eileen Davies *Marsha Clifton - Joanne Mitchell *Sue Parker - Kate England *Neil Clifton - Ben Cartwright *Susie Price - Lexi & Liberty Kingsberry-Jones (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Speed Daal *Highfield Prison - Corridor Notes *This was an hour-long episode, transmitted at 8.00pm, to allow for an hour-long episode of Emmerdale to be shown from 7.00pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Toyah tells Leanne she is not prepared to give up on Peter and lures him to the pub on the pretext of discussing the sale; Kayla panics when her mum Marsha comes into Speed Daal and recognises Craig; and when Adam looks into Vinny's estate, he discovers he has left Flora £250k. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,050,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2018 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns